


Convince Me

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [148]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Youcan dance?" Jace's stupid smirk is plastered on his mouth again, and he's leaned in closer, one hand dropped to Simon's knee. "I'm going to have to see that to believe it.""Fine," Simon says, moving his other leg, the one that Jace isn't holding onto, so that his knee is pressing into the inside of Jace's thigh. "The next slow song that comes on, I'm going to waltz your face off."





	Convince Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Jace/Simon + slow dancing." 
> 
> the song that Magnus and Alec are dancing to is [At Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM) by Etta James, because I'm a cheeseball.

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever seen Alec dance." 

"I'm _so_ surprised," Simon says, grinning when his sarcasm makes Jace turn and glare at him. "The Institute doesn't seem like the kind of place that sanctions dance parties." Once Jace's face smooths back out, Simon turns his gaze back to the dance floor. Their table is right on the edge of it and, less than ten feet away, Magnus and Alec are dancing together for the first time as a married couple, slowly waltzing to a soul song. When they'd started, Alec's face had been set grimly, and he'd been stiff as a post, but he's actually smiling now, nose to nose with Magnus, moving without looking down at his feet. Every so often, one of them whispers something to the other, and their smiles grow even brighter. 

Simon's known Alec for a far shorter time than Jace, but he's definitely never seen Alec so happy. 

"He's doing pretty good," Simon comments as Magnus and Alec do a quick spin as the pace of the song picks up. "You thinking he took dancing lessons?" 

"Definitely," Jace says with the barest huff of a laugh. "Izzy probably insisted on teaching him herself." Simon glances across the table, where Izzy is absolutely _beaming_ at Alec, eyes glistening with tears. 

She looks so damn _proud_ that it momentarily makes Simon's eyes prick with warmth.

"Did she ever teach you?" he asks Jace, turning in his chair and bumping their knees together so that he can lessen the chance of their conversation being overheard. 

(Considering that the room is packed with seelies, vampires, warlocks and werewolves, not to mention shadowhunters with enhanced hearing ruins, there has to be _someone_ actively listening in, but still, it's the gesture that counts.)

"You serious?" Jace asks, raising one of his eyebrows. The song comes to an end, and the room fills with applause and cheers as Alec tugs Magnus in by the lapels of his deep purple suit and kisses him. Once they pull apart, a more upbeat song starts playing, and as the dance floor starts to fill up, Jace continues, "It can't be _that_ hard." 

"And that's where you're wrong," Simon retorts. When Jace just stares at him incredulously, he says, "Look, my Bubbie Helen insisted that I learn how to dance. Like actually waltz. There's more to it than you think." 

" _You_ can dance?" Jace's stupid smirk is plastered on his mouth again, and he's leaned in closer, one hand dropped to Simon's knee. "I'm going to have to see that to believe it." 

"Fine," Simon says, moving his other leg, the one that Jace isn't holding onto, so that his knee is pressing into the inside of Jace's thigh. "The next slow song that comes on, I'm going to waltz your face off." 

"That doesn't make any sense. But fine," Jace answers. He's so close that Simon can feel his breath brushing against his cheek. 

"Fine. It's going to happen. I mean it." 

"I believe you."

&.

By the time the next slow song starts playing, Simon is hearing it through the walls between the ballroom and the bathroom.

"You know," he says, biting back a groan when Jace's fingers slide under his rucked up shirt and skim over his hip, "I think you're just doing this because you're afraid I'll outdance you." 

"You think that's the _only_ reason I'm doing this?" Jace responds, ducking his head and scraping his teeth along Simon's jaw. 

For a moment, Simon forgets how to speak. 

"Maybe," he eventually manages to say. "You're going to have to try pretty hard to convince me otherwise." 

Jace leans back, fingers wrapped tight around Simon's hips, and grins. "Is that a challenge?" 

"Definitely. I-"

The rest of Simon's words get kissed out of his mouth when Jace swoops back in, pinning him to the wall of the cubicle hard enough to make it rattle.

&.

By the time they make it back out into the ballroom, Simon is _thoroughly_ convinced. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
